We'll Be Dancing
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Kagome-a wealthy, ballet dancer meets Inuyasha-a poor boy from the other side of town and they immediately form a connection. After being separated for five years they are reunited, but everyone doesn't support their union. Everything isn't as it seems and the two lovers are caught in the crossfire. Can the two of them remain a step ahead, while never giving up on their dreams
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**AN: It's really late and my eyes are burning but this idea came to me and I wanted to post it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

* * *

It was a Saturday like any normal one. The wind blew softly, the sun shined brightly and each beautiful flower had bloomed just right. However in East Tokyo outside of one of the many tall buildings several teenagers ranging anywhere between 12 and 17 stood, just hoping for a chance at stardom.

"Hurry up Inuyasha" a violet-eyed boy of 13 yelled back to his friend "If we don't get there soon we're going to be late"

The boy Inuyasha quickened his pace as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing became labored as his footsteps matched his heartbeat. "I'm coming Miroku, keep your pants on"

Miroku just shrugged and continued his running as anxious as any of those teens to fulfill his dreams. No one not even his best friend was going to stop him.

It had been posted for several weeks- this audition. The famous singer Starlight had a video shoot coming up and she requested that her backup dancers be teenagers. Only ten would make it out of the possible hundreds that would show up, but it was an opportunity of a lifetime.

As the two boys ran by the auditioners Inuyasha stopped. They were each practicing so to speak, performing their own moves and trying to perfect them as quickly as possible. He fingered the strings attached to the gloves around his neck and resisted the urge to throw them and join the massive crowd of dancers. Shaking his head he reminded himself that he was a boxer-not a fruity dancer and he bounded away from the crowd, trying with all of his might to suppress the urges to move to the beat of his heart and melody of his breathing.

* * *

In a fairly large home on the other side of town a young girl moved melodically in front of her mirror. The music on her radio playing lightly behind her served as her background music as she moved each of her limbs fluidly, her long hair coming out of its messy ponytail as she picked up the tempo of her movements. Her breathing becoming erratic as she reached the climax of the song, when her door opened.

"Kagome" a girl of about a year older than her walked into the door "C'mon the auditions have to be starting soon"

The girl finally snapped out of her thoughts turned to face her elder sister "Okay Kikyo, I'll be ready in a minute, just let me finish this song"

"No, I'm not letting you miss this opportunity, we're going now" she grabbed her sisters gym bag and hand as she ran down the steps to the outside.

Kikyo checked her watch "3:57" she shook her head as she continued to drag her sister "We're running so late, its sure to be packed by now"

"It doesn't matter if I don't make this one, there is always the chance of another audition" Kagome tried to assure her sister "You shouldn't worry so much"

"You've been wanting to do this since we were little" she ran a bit faster "You push me to follow my dreams and now I'm pushing you to follow yours"

Kagome just smiled as she and her sister reached the back of the now even longer line as it wrapped around the building. Kikyo stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to see the front of the line "It's really long, I'm going to go ahead to see if I can sign your name" she began pushing pass the other line members.

"Kikyo wait" Kagome tried to call after her to no avail. Sighing she kicked a nearby rock and waited for her sister to return.

* * *

Inuyasha after having ditched Miroku made his way back to the video audition line. Reaching the end of the line he groaned at learning that the auditions were over. He had rushed several blocks for nothing.

Mentally sighing he walked across the street to the payphone to call his sister in law to pick him up. He knew he'd hear an earful at skipping out on boxing class, especially with all the money she invested into his lessons but he couldn't help it- the music and rhythms had been calling his name.

Several moments later people began rushing across the street, probably to use the payphones. Sidestepping to avoid the on-comers he turned his attention to the several posters depicting Starlight in concert and sighed at his missed opportunity. At that moment someone bumped into him directly.

Looking down to see the girl falling to the ground he caught her before she made impact. He felt his breath catch in his throat, she was really pretty. Possibly the prettiest girl he'd ever seen-like an angel.

"I'm so sorry" she said jumping back "Gomen nasai"

"It's fine" he replied still staring at her

"Well okay then" she said before turning to walk away

"My name's Inuyasha" he told her in an attempt to stop her

She turned to look at him "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what's yours" he stepped up to her

"Kagome" she turned to face him and hold out her hand

He took it and shook it lightly "Kagome" he said softly

Blushing slightly she asked hastily "So, you dance Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and slightly blushed at her question. All guy dancers were gay right? He couldn't tell her that he was, so he told her the one other hobby that came to mind "Nah, imma boxer"

"I see" she replied as a small smile graced her pretty features

He smiled back when he heard someone call his name "INUYASHA"

'Oh shit not now' he thought to himself as he heard his sister in law approaching

"Kagome" another girl called and rushed over to them. Inuyasha noted that she was pretty too and looked almost exactly like Kagome, sisters perhaps. "There you are"

"Yeah I was coming over here to call you"

"We have to get home quickly, before father does" she grabbed her hand when a brand new Crème colored Lexus Coupe pulled up to the curb next to them

"Inuyasha why in the hell aren't you at practice" Inuyasha's sister in law Kagura started on him "You're supposed to be there" The driver of the Lexus exited the car and approached the curb

Ignoring her he turned his attention to Kagome "Will I see you again"

Kagome blushed as Kikyo whispered in her ear "Who's he? He's kind of cute in a 13 year old, dorky sort of way"

"You most certainly will not" the driver glanced at Inuyasha and Kagura with a look of absolute disgust. "Kagome, Kikyo let's go" he grabbed both of their shoulders and pushed them towards the car.

* * *

Inuyasha seethed in anger as Kagome looked back at him as the car sped away. The immediate urge to punch something overwhelmed him, the next person he sparred with in practice were going to have a very bad day.

"Don't you worry about them Inuyasha" Kagura told him softly "There are plenty of people in the world who aren't like that, you don't need that girl, there are more fishes in the sea"

'But none as pretty as her' he thought to himself as he and his sister turned to walk home.

* * *

"What have I told you two about sneaking around behind my back" the driver turned to look at the two sisters

"The fault is mine father" Kikyo began "Kagome didn't want to….."

"That's enough Kikyo. Quit protecting her, Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions and accept responsibility for her actions" he glared at her "And conversing and blushing at that burakumin is one thing that will not go unpunished"

"So he's trash because he isn't wealthy" Kagome yelled at her father in response

Their father slammed on the brakes and turned to face them "No daughter of mine is going to lay with filthy vermin such as him. I've worked too hard to ensure this. No Higurashi woman will contaminate my blood line with filth, is that clear"

"Yes father" she replied softly as she felt tears coming to her eyes over a boy she didn't truly know and Kikyo grabbed her hand.

"I think it is time, you've met someone" he told her as he watched her cry through his rearview mirror "Yes, it is most definitely time"

'Oh great, what stuck up, persnickety, snobby person do I have to meet now.' She thought to herself as she looked towards the sky thinking of the boy she just met that she somehow felt connected to 'I don't know when and I don't know how. But I will see you again one day….Inuyasha'

**Read and review to let me know if I should continue this story….and now I crash**


	2. Chapter 2: If Only

**A/N: Well it isn't 4 in the morning and my eyes aren't burning anymore Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: If Only**

* * *

If only he'd spotted her sooner. If only he would've had the chance to say something else. If only his sister in law hadn't come as quickly as she did. If only her father…regardless of the endless amount of possibilities that surged through his head over those past five years, the end result would have still remained the same – no Kagome.

They were from two different worlds – he from South Tokyo and she…most likely from somewhere else; the Crème colored Lexus Coupe could attest to that.

He found himself gritting his teeth as he recalled the look of disgust on her father's face, as if Inuyasha's very existence pissed on his picture perfect world. He understood that he wasn't the wealthiest person in the world, hell he and his sister in law both had to work two jobs just to stay afloat; but isn't a hardworking man better for a woman than a man that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth who never had to work a day in his life?

Even if that was true her father wouldn't see that. He'd probably consider him burakumin – trash, filth, a waste of space, all because he didn't have at least a six-figure bank account.

If he tried enough he could picture her pretty face – that long black hair, those huge sapphire eyes and long pretty lashes, that soft beautiful smile that graced her already gorgeous features and a voice that seemed to be blessed by angels.

Okay so maybe at 13 his description was more like "Oh my God she's hot" but his vocabulary had widened in those five years….well somewhat.

"INUYASHA HURRY UP" he heard Kagura yell from downstairs

Groaning inwardly he responded "Yeah, I'm coming'"

As his 15 year old niece walked into the room she plopped onto the bed "Mom's gonna kill you Inu, if you don't hurry the hell up"

"What did I tell you about knocking" he attempted to glare at her but his small smile betrayed him "And what did I tell you about cursing"

"Hell isn't a curse word, it's in the bible"

"We're not Christian"

"But it's still a holy text. And if the word is holy enough to be in there, then it's holy enough for me to say it"

"Whatever Rin just hurry up and get dressed"

She rolled her eyes and groaned in a mocking fashion before being thrown on the bed and tickled immensely.

"Hahahaha…" she laughed and choked "okay, okay I give"

"Nope" he laughed back "I'm not done yet"

"What are you two doing?" Kagura startled the two laughing teenagers

"Nothing" they replied nervously – in unison

"Mhmm it damn sure doesn't look like nothing" she leaned onto the door frame "I believe the train comes soon and I'm not taking either of you to school, so hurry the hell up" she left the room

"Told you that's what she said" Rin smiled triumphantly in Inuyasha's direction

"Do you want to get it again" he replied raising his eyebrow

"Bring it" she stood and got into a mock kung-Fu position

"THAT MEANS NOW" Kagura yelled from down the stairs

Rin jumped, shrieked and ran towards the door, however not before sticking her tongue out towards Inuyasha.

He smiled, he loved his niece more than anyone in the entire world but even with her around it didn't change the fact that he would probably see Kagome again and that the world viewed he, his sister in law and his sweet niece as something to be wiped away.

He seethed in anger, what does it matter. He couldn't have her then and he damn sure couldn't have her now.

* * *

Twelve schools in five years, it had to be some kind of record. There were a multitude of reasons why she had transferred so much; at least there were that many reasons why she told her parents she wanted to transfer. Either the school was too old-fashioned, too modern, didn't challenge her academically, or challenged her to the point where she felt that she would flunk out and not be able to get into a decent University.

The real purpose however was the one reason she didn't dare say aloud to her parents – they were all too stuck-up and snobby.

Her father Naoko had made it clear since the day she met Inuyasha, he didn't want his daughters' minds contaminated by the "bad influences" of the burakumin. As such they were required to attend only private schools, where he was certain only the privileged children of Japan were schooled.

The would-be twelfth school didn't stand a chance with Kagome. She immediately hated the choice and with Kikyo's help forged their mother's signature on the withdrawal papers. From that moment on she'd choose the schools where she wanted to attend and her newest choice – Shikon High in South Tokyo.

It was a change of scenery from the dull, boring, persnickety life that she had known for most of her life and it gave her a greater chance to see Inuyasha like she had promised herself years before.

Inuyasha…..five years had passed and she still could remember his face vividly as if it had occurred the day before. He really was cute as Kikyo had said with those really large amber eyes. She remembered crying that day for him while Kikyo stroked her hair, promising that things will be okay.

They both knew however that it was the complete opposite and that their father would probably never see the injustice and prejudice that seeped from his words.

"Kagome are you ready" that was her mother Noriko's soft and timid voice

Kagome rolled her eyes, how a woman could be so weak was beyond her. Kikyo never talked like that and she was glad that she spent the majority of her life learning from her.

"Yeah in a minute mom"

"I'm sure you don't want to walk to school and you've missed the train. I could take you to-"

"It's okay mom, Kikyo's taking me" she couldn't risk her mom finding out about her transferring and even if she didn't transfer she wouldn't want her taking her, hell she'd probably choose her father taking her over that.

"O-okay then" her mother's face fell and for a second Kagome felt a slight pang at her mother's hurt tone.

Noriko knew all about her daughters' resentment towards her. However Kikyo's was much more subtle; talking to her in a detached tone, giving her cold icy glares and even choosing a profession that would eventually find her in America.

Kagome was very much upfront about her anger towards her. She would often ignore her when she was speaking, talking in choppy and forced sentences when she would actually speak to her and even look at her in plain disgust when she tried to be affectionate towards her.

And yes it hurt with the passion of a thousand suns to know that her daughters hated her so. What hurt the most however, is not knowing the reason why they hated her. Did they even have a reason? Or were they out to remain spiteful and hateful towards her out of teenage rebellion. She wasn't entirely sure and decided that she didn't truly want to know the answer, as it might pain her more than the hatred she received.

"Sorry mom" Kagome interrupted her thoughts "It's just that Kikyo always takes me to school and has been since we were little so-"

"It's okay dear, really" she turned her face from her daughter as tears threatened to gather in her eyes "I guess I'll see you after school then"

"Of course mom"

"Kagome are you ready" that was Kikyo's voice and Kagome smiled "Oh good morning mother" Kikyo said to her in a much colder tone not going unnoticed by Noriko

"Good morning dear" Noriko attempted to smile warmly at her eldest daughter "How are you this morning"

"Fine" Kikyo responded coldly a false smile plastered on her lips "Kagome are you ready"

"Yeah" she replied grabbing her bag and walking down the winding staircase to the front door followed by Kikyo

"Kagome remember to come home right after school."

"Okay mom" she replied

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom" she replied once more growing even more agitated at the extended conversation with the weak woman she resented

"Are you sure, could you check again"

"Mother we don't have time for this" Kikyo cut in "I'm pretty sure you don't want Kagome to be late on her first day at a new school now do you?"

"No I suppose not"

"Okay then, let's go Kagome"

"See ya mom"

"Have a good day mother"

Noriko watched as her two daughters reached Kikyo's car – a vintage wine colored 1965 mustang convertible and when the car had successfully pulled away from the extensive driveway she collapsed on her steps and grieved for the daughters she had lost; not physically but emotionally.

* * *

**I know this chapter is slower than the last one, but it shows an insight on their home lives after meeting each other five years before. So forgive me, I promise the next chapter will pick up speed. Don't forget to read and review**

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter**

**Kiki-chan 3410**

**I Love Snowy Owls**

**Thorn the Laughing Willow**

**Blackreader27**


	3. Chapter 3: New School, New Beginnings

**A/N: I just ate a Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki sub with sweet onion and chipotle sauce. It was delicious lol. Also there will be some slight OOC in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi-san does**

**Chapter 3: New school, new beginnings**

* * *

As the two girls continued to speed away, the youngest began to groan slightly – her eyes growing saddened as they continued.

Noticing this the elder sister glanced at her "Something the matter"

Turning to her slightly with the same expression she responded "It's nothing" after noticing the glare she received she responded honestly with a sigh and break in her voice "Why does she have to be so weak"

Sighing at the question the elder responded "I'm not sure, fear I guess"

"Figures" the youngest responded as she crossed her arms

"It will get better Kagome, you do know that don't you?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore Kikyo" she looked at her "You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better"

"It will Kagome, trust me it will"

She weighed her words in her head but didn't respond as they continued to approach her new school. She wished she could believe her sister's words, but something in her gut told her not to.

* * *

"NOW GET OUT" Kagura yelled to the two teenagers as she parked her car. "From now on you two are getting up twenty minutes early. I can't take you to school, I have to work you know"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Inuyasha replied half-heartedly "Twenty minutes early, got it" he closed his door

"I'm not kidding, now go"

"Bye mom" Rin told her mother as she hopped out of the car and closed the door

"Bye sweetheart and don't forget to come home after school and not follow this fool to wherever he's going"

As Inuyasha gave her the finger Rin laughed and replied "Of course I won't bye"

"I can't stand you two" Inuyasha groaned as he and Rin proceeded into the building

"C'mon Yasha you know that without us you would be lost forever"

He groaned louder in protest but said nothing as he silently knew that it was true.

"Inuyasha" Miroku yelled walking up to them with another guy

"What's up Miroku" Inuyasha replied as he slapped hands with him and giving a curt nod to the boy with him

"Dance battle. Onaku here says he can take you"

"Oh really" Inuyasha grinned smugly "I haven't seen you around kid, where you from?"

"Eastie" the boy replied signaling East Tokyo

"East Tokyo huh" Inuyasha laughed before pulling Miroku over

"This will be an easy win" Miroku whispered to him

"I know, how much is the kid betting"

"Nothing, but his partner over there has 100 yen on it"

"Let's do this then" he laughed grateful that he had Miroku to set up his gigs and deals.

When he told Miroku that he was a dancer he expected for him to react in a way that most guys would – laughing and taunting. Surprisingly however Miroku just grinned at the idea of setting up dance battles and betting money on the winner. This before he even knew how good Inuyasha was and after learning that fact decided to up the stakes whenever he saw the opportunity.

"Alright kid" Miroku told Onaku "My man here will take you"

"I know you two are not going to do this in school" a brown-haired girl of medium height strolled over to the growing crowd of on-lookers

"My, my, my dear Sango" Miroku danced towards the girl "How are you doing on this lovely morning"

"Quit it hentai" she growled at him "Can it just be one day where you and Inuyasha don't hustle someone out of their money"

He thought for a moment "Nope" he replied with a smile his violet-eyes beaming with mischief

"Hell no" Inuyasha cosigned "Besides I need the money. You should stick around and watch me murder this guy"

"I think I'll keep my distance" she went to stand next to Rin who was on the other side with her arms crossed

"Isn't it great Sango" Rin looked up to the girl "Inu's gonna kill this guy"

"Not you too Rin"

"What's wrong Sango?"

"It's nothing" she sighed in defeat "I just hope they don't get in trouble."

"Alright, alright, alright" Miroku started walking into the middle of the circle where Inuyasha and Onaku stood "I want a clean fight, no hitting below the belt"

"We aren't boxing Miroku" Inuyasha told him with a laugh

"Whatever, all bets are on, let's do this" he walked over to his discarded bag and removed a radio and video camera

"What's the camera for" Sango asked him

"I need to get footage of Inuyasha embarrassing someone so I can send it in"

"You two are so incredulous" she replied crossing her arms

Miroku just laughed as he started the song and the Black Eyed Peas "Pump It" resonated through the small hallway and both boys began their battle.

* * *

As Kikyo pulled up to the curb of the school the two sisters surveyed the building. It wasn't anything compared to what they were used to and they found themselves almost scowling at it.

Noticing the growing crowd surrounding two dancers Kikyo leaned over and asked her "You sure you want to do this"

Kagome noticing the dancers moves smiled slightly, she was more of a ballet dancer but hip hop dancing wasn't bad either. "Yes I do"

"Okay, well I support you."

"I know" she leaned over and hugged her sister "You always have, the only person who always did"

Hugging her back she replied "Now get going you don't want to be late for your first day do you. And remember to change into the uniform for this school"

"I won't, thanks" she replied before hopping out of the car and removing her previous school's jacket

"No problem" Kikyo replied before driving away.

Kagome took a deep breath. She had never been so nervous going to a new school before, possibly because she faced every other school apathetically. Clearing her head of any negative thoughts that would have come to her she proceeded inside the building and approached the growing crowd.

Pushing her way to the front she gaped at the dancers who were in the later stages of their battle.

"Wow" she said louder than intended

"They are good aren't they" a slightly taller girl with brown hair looked at her

"Yeah they are" Kagome replied

"I just wish they wouldn't hustle people out of their money" she looked at her again and bowed slightly "My name's Sango by the way"

"Kagome" Kagome replied also bowing

"You new here?" Sango asked her

"Yes I am"

"Where you from?"

Kagome hesitated slightly; she couldn't tell Sango where she was from could she? Opting against it she replied "Kyoto"

Sango nodded "Out of towner huh?"

"Yeah" it wasn't a complete lie her mother was from Kyoto and she was born there

"Cool"

"Yeah, so who are they"

"Well the guy getting killed is Onaku" she groaned "He's from East Tokyo. I don't understand why the rich kids want to pretend to be poor and come all the way to South Tokyo to go to school."

"Yeah, crazy right?" Kagome laughed nervously "So who's the other guy"

"Oh, that's my friend Inuyasha Takahashi" Sango replied

"Inuyasha….." Kagome trailed off as memories of the boy whom she struggled to remember came back to her

"Yeah Inuyasha, so did you get your schedule yet?"

"Oh no I didn't"

"Well c'mon I'll walk you"

"Um okay" she responded as she looked back at Inuyasha 'I knew I'd see you again' she smiled softly

* * *

"So round of applause for my man Onaku" Miroku yelled to the crowd as he rose his hand above Onaku's head

He was met with only a few claps as Miroku moved over to Inuyasha "Now round of applause or my main man Inuyasa" the applause was thundering as Onaku in a huff slid Inuyasha his money and stalked off

"Hey don't be such a poor sport" Inuyasha laughed while giving Miroku twenty yen of the money

"I live for this" Miroku laughed as he and Inuyasha walked away "So did you get a chance to see the new girl talking with Sango"

"I was kinda busy Miroku"

"Oh that's right" Miroku chuckled "Well she was pretty damn hot"

"You think all girls are hot"

"True, but she was really hot. Not as hot as Sango but pretty close"

"Whatever"

"It's true, you should meet her. Maybe she has lunch with us or something"

"Not likely"

"You know you really need a lady, if you had one you wouldn't be so bent out of shape"

"You don't have a "lady" either" he laughed "Still have the slaps on your face from Sango"

"I'm working on it" he laughed along "And no, but give me an hour and they'll be back"

They continued to laugh as a short curvaceous girl with short black hair approached them. Stepping into their line of sight and smiling widely she leaned over to Inuyasha "Hey, Inu-kun"

Inuyasha inwardly groaned he didn't want to deal with her "Hey Yura"

"You still gonna meet me this weekend" she batted her eyelashes

"Yeah I guess"

"Alright" she smiled and walked away swaying her hips

"I stand corrected" Miroku who had watched the scene turned to his friend "I've misjudged you Inuyasha"

"Oh please Miroku, there is nothing going on with me and Yura. I can't stand her"

"So why are you meeting her"

"A guy has needs"

"So what about the new girl"

"What about her"

"You gonna try to meet her"

"Fine if it would make you happy, ask Sango to bring her to lunch and I'll meet her"

"Cool, later man"

"Later" Inuyasha replied as he walked away

'Does it matter if the girl is hot or not? Maybe I should meet her, it's not like I'm ever going to see that girl Kagome again. It wouldn't hurt to try and maybe get something out of it in return.

* * *

**Alright so in the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome will meet each other for the first time in five years. Give me suggestions on how you want them to meet; also I'm open to answering any questions. Don't forget to read and review. Inudbz girl out. **


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4: Meetings part two**

* * *

Kagome moved quickly down the hallway in search of the cafeteria. Rechecking her map she recalled the classes that she had finished for the day. She hated to admit it but she her old schools had done her well. She was miles ahead of the other students and it made her feel sort of proud.

Deciding to give up and looking up from her map she spotted Sango. Smiling slightly she moved towards her. She seemed much different than the girls from her old school, more "real" so to speak.

When Sango spotted her she smiled back and walked towards her "Hey Kagome"

"Hey"

"How were classes?"

"Pretty cool, they seem fairly easy"

Sango laughed slightly "Lucky you, I have advanced calculus this year"

Laughing back Kagome responded "Well good luck with that"

"No such luck" the two girls continued to laugh "Hey do you have lunch now"

"Yeah, but I can't find the cafeteria" Kagome admitted softly

"I can see that, it's this way" Sango replied turning her in the opposite direction

When the two girls reached the cafeteria Kagome looked around. Her mouth dropped in slight awe, it was much more diverse than she thought. There were people from several other countries, cultures and races all piled together.

"Our schools a world school" Sango told her "So we get a lot of exchange students"

"I see"

"So did you bring your lunch or do you have to go through the line"

'Crap I forgot my lunch in Kikyo's car' Kagome thought to herself "Guess I'm going through the line"

As the two girls moved through the line they picked up the items slowly, trying to decide if the food was edible or not. However they wouldn't dare show their reactions on their faces and risk disrespecting their elders.

"That will be 2000 yen" the cashier told Kagome as she reached the end of the line

"Oh here you go" she replied handing over the cash from her wallet, momentarily forgetting how much was in it

"Whoa that's a lot of dough" Sango told her before noticing her purse laying at her hip "And wicked purse, you're not a drug dealer or something are you?"

Kagome just laughed "Maybe"

"No couldn't be, you don't look the type. Maybe you're a rich girl" she laughed

Kagome who had backed out of the line and continued to walk backwards laughed nervously "Ha ha, of course not"

Sango laughed "Okay, hey look out!"

When Kagome turned around her tray and all of its contents spilled onto a boy in a black jacket

"Goddammit!" he screamed

"Oh my gosh" she repeated over and over again "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" he groaned as he bent down to help her and as he stood up Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. It was Inuyasha

* * *

Staring at the girl who spilled her tray on him Inuyasha gasped. He knew those eyes, large sapphire eyes.

"Kag-Kagome" he said slowly, nervously with slight hope

"Y-yeah" she looked up at him "Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah" he replied

As they continued to stare at each other, a crowd of people gathered around them to see the conversation. After all it wasn't every day someone spilled their tray on another person.

Noticing the growing crowd around them the two of them blushed and jumped away from each other. "Well it's nice to see you've been well" Kagome started her face tomato-red

"Same to you. You look nice" he replied, cheeks slightly pink

"Thanks, you too"

"Thanks" he replied as the conversation continued to grow even more awkward.

"Well I see you two have met each other" Sango came over with Miroku and a smile "Kagome, Inuyasha" "Inuyasha, Kagome"

"Hi" they said to each other even more awkwardly

Miroku pulled Inuyasha over to the side slightly "See I told you she was hot"

"Yeah I know"

"So you agree with me then"

"I do"

"So are you going to try to get with her?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled inwardly at the slight blush still tainting her cheeks, she was really cute. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? If you don't, I will"

"Sango would kill you"

"We aren't dating"

"Just stick with Sango" Inuyasha practically yelled

"So you like this new girl"

"I don't even know her"

"Do you want to get to know her?"

"Stop asking me all these damn questions" he yelled loud enough for the other girls to here

"Something the matter" Sango asked them

"No, nothing my dear Sango" Miroku danced over to her "Except that you will not accept my hand in marriage" he placed his hand on her breast

'SLAP' "Keep your hands to yourself" she told him as she gave him a deadly glare

"You look like a nice guy" Kagome told him "But you seem like a lecher, maybe I misjudged you"

"Not at all beautiful" Miroku smiled "I really am a nice guy, but not as nice as Inuyasha" he pulled Inuyasha forward

"What are you doing?" he asked him in a whisper

"Being your wingman" Miroku replied being equally soft, while still smiling at the two girls in front of him

"I don't need a wingman"

"Yes you do, or you'd have a lady by now"

"You don't have one either"

"That's because my wingman doesn't do a good job"

"I'm not your wingman"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Cut it out" Sango told them as their argument grew louder and the crowd grew larger "People are watching"

"To hell with the people" Inuyasha blushed as he gave them a death glare causing them to scurry away "Jesus Christ it's like I can't do anything without people watching"

"Oh yeah, because you're so popular" Sango mocked causing Kagome to giggle

"What are you laughing at" he asked Kagome blushing even more

"Nothing Inuyasha, that's your name isn't it?" Kagome feigned innocence

Inuyasha glared at her before replying "Yeah and don't forget it sweetheart"

"I don't intend to" she winked causing him to blush an even deeper crimson

"Okay so we can continue this conversation later" Sango told them "Say Inuyasha, how about you show Kagome around"

Smiling inwardly but remaining stoic replied "Why the hell should I"

"Cause it would be nice of you" she looked at Kagome "What do you say to that Kagome?"

"I don't care, he doesn't seem too bright anyways" she laughed causing Inuyasha to mouth the words 'I'm going to get you'

"Great so its settled. C'mon hentai" she grabbed Miroku's ear "Let's give these two some time to get to know each other better"

"Of course my dear Sango, whatever you say" he replied as they walked away

* * *

As Kagome and Inuyasha moved down the hallways after lunch they alternated between looking at their shoes and back up to each other awkwardly.

"So" Inuyasha began causing Kagome to look at him "Why did you act like you didn't know me earlier"

"I just didn't want them to know is all" she replied

"Why not"

"Not too sure, I could ask you the same question"

"I guess I would have the same answer" he replied

He watched her face as she nodded. 'Damn she's even more beautiful than what I remembered' he thought to himself. When she looked up at him again she gave him a soft smile and he felt the blush warm his cheeks yet again and his heart pound much harder.

Mustering up the courage to ask her out he started "Say Kagome, we as in Me, Miroku and Sango usually hang out after school and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

Squealing inside she had to keep from screaming yes over and over again as she remembered that she was required to go home after school that day. "I can't today, I'm sorry"

Feeling rejected he replied "Oh okay"

"It's just I have to go home after school today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Feeling his spirits rise again responded "Cool"

"Give me your number so I can text you"

"Aren't I suppose to be asking you for your number"

She winked again causing a blush for the umpteenth time that day "Maybe" she replied

"Whatever" he said as the two of them laughed and exchanged numbers

"So I'll see you tomorrow then" he asked forgetting his family's circumstances and hers

"Of course" she stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek "Guaranteed"

He smiled widely as she walked away before touching his cheek and fainting. It had been the best day ever.

**Writing this chapter was kind of fun. LOL. I tried to use everyone's suggestions. Leave suggestions for the next chapter. Bye. Read and Review**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Osuwari 13**

**Thorn the Laughing Willow**

**Blackreader 27**

**Megan Rose**

**And the chapter before that**

**Future Author**


	5. Chapter 5: After School

**A/N: This is kind of a "what happens next" chapter, nothing too exciting yet. Although it explains some things.**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to acquire the Inuyasha series. Although I am working on it**

**Chapter 5: After School Discussions/A Night to Forget**

* * *

The wind blew softly as the students of Shikon High exited the building at precisely 4:00. During the last couple of periods Inuyasha succeeded in giving Kagome an accurate tour of the school and the two were now exiting the school together.

"So, do you think you'd like it here?" he asked her softly as he approached the curb waiting for Rin

"Yes, I love it here" she replied with a small smile

"Are you sure"

"Of course" she looked up at him "Why do you ask"

"I'm pretty sure it's not what you're used to"

'Crap, I forgot he knew all about me. Wait a minute, he doesn't know where I live exactly, if it worked for Sango, it could work for him too right?'

"What do you mean what I'm used to"

"Don't play koi" he chuckled slightly "Most kids from Eastie go to, or at least have been to private schools and know this school is shit compared to them"

"I'm not from East Tokyo" she replied hastily "I'm from Kyoto"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Really"

"Yes really. I moved here not too long before you met me five years ago. I live near Riverside"

"Riverside?" he asked as he stared at her "I saw your dad's car, how could he afford a car like that if you guys live in Riverside"

"He leased it" she replied as the lies continued to roll off her tongue "You know you can lease cars and get newer ones after a certain amount of years. It's pretty cheap"

"Oh, so how come I haven't seen you since then?"

"Tokyo's a big city" she laughed as she poked him on the nose

"That it is" he laughed along as Rin bounced up next to him

"Hey Yasha" he smiled at him "Who's this" she pointed towards Kagome "She's way too pretty for you"

Kagome blushed "I'm Kagome" she extended her hand

"Rin" she replied as she bowed her head slightly "Inuyasha's niece"

"Oh formal and with manners" Kagome laughed "There is no way you two can be related" she looked at Inuyasha

"Ha-ha, you two are so hilarious" Inuyasha smiled at the two girls

"I told you I'm going to America and become a comedian" Rin replied with an equally large smile

"Yeah 'cause that's gonna happen"

"It is watch" she laughed as she looked at her watch "We have to go, train's coming soon"

"Yeah I know" he turned towards Kagome "So I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

She winked causing him to blush – yet again "Guaranteed"

With a small smile he walked away with Rin as she said loud enough for Kagome to hear "Are, are you blushing Inuyasha?"

Kagome watched as he pushed her and they ran off, the scene caused her to smile widely. She wished her family could be as close as theirs. At that moment Kikyo's car pulled up to the curb.

'Speaking of family' she thought to herself as she smiled slightly while getting in the car.

Giving her elder sister a slight kiss on the cheek and fastening the seatbelt, she kept her eyes to the rearview mirror watching Inuyasha as her sister sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Hopping off the train Inuyasha and Rin proceeded down the streets of East Tokyo towards the local auto shop.

Lifting the Door to the garage Inuyasha yelled out to the occupants "Where's that scrawny bitch at"

"You're one to talk mutt" a slightly older and taller teenager walked out from the back "Where's your lazy ass been at anyway, you're late"

"Shit happens, I got held up by something"

"Inuyasha's got a girlfriend Kouga" Rin sing-songed as she walked up to hug him

"Letting females interfere with money. She hot?"

"She aint my girlfriend"

"She's really pretty" Rin began

"Stop" Inuyasha attempted to shut her up

"With long black hair"

"Rin…"

"Really long legs"

"God would you shut up"

"And really big blue eyes"

"Dammit Rin"

"Blue eyes huh?" Kouga asked as Rin nodded "She American or something"

"No she's from here" Inuyasha replied while covering Rin's mouth

"Are you guys talking about Kagome" Sango asked as she walked out

"Hey Sango" Rin said to the older girl after breaking away from Inuyasha "Is Kohaku here"

"Hey" Sango smiled "And yeah, he's in the back, somewhere"

"Cool" she replied moving to the back of the garage as Miroku came out and stood dangerously close to Sango

"So are you guys talking about Kagome" Sango asked again

"Kagome" Miroku asked "So that's the hot new girl's name" the last remark caused Sango to glare at him

"Yeah we were talking about Kagome" Inuyasha told her

"You got with her?" Miroku asked him

"No"

"Who is the Kagome chick anyway?" Kouga asked "And how come I've never seen her around"

"She's from Kyoto" Sango told him

"Yeah and lives in Riverside" Inuyasha chimed in

"She does" Miroku asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha nodded

"Then how come I haven't seen her around"

"Yeah, if she's as hot as you guys said. I would've fucked her by now if she lived out there" Kouga added

"She's not that kinda girl" Inuyasha said

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. Besides I think her parents are strict anyways"

"What makes you say that" Sango asked

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out and she told me that her parents said to come straight home after school"

"That's lame" Kouga replied

"And probably would explain why we've never seen her around" Miroku said

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied opting not to tell them of their meeting five years prior

"So are you ever going to hang out" Sango asked

"Yeah, she said she would tomorrow"

"So why not today" Miroku asked

"Probably has some other sucker at her doorstep right now" Kouga replied

"I told you she's not like that shithead"

"How do you know? You don't know her"

"Cause I know, and I don't have to say shit else about it" and with that the conversation ended

'I don't care what they say about you Kagome. I've finally seen you after all these years and I trust you. No matter what'

* * *

"Don't forget to change uniforms" Kikyo told her as she sped down various streets

"I know" Kagome replied removing her stockings and skirt

"So how was it?"

"Better than I could imagine"

"I'm glad you had fun with all the slum dogs and poor misfortunate people of Tokyo" Kikyo replied imitating their mother

Kagome laughed "It felt right you know. Being around people who don't have to put on heirs to impress others"

"You seem happy"

"I am"

"Well good, you might want to contain that happiness to get through what's to come"

"What's that?"

"Father invited the Onigumo's again"

Kagome sighed in agony "Not today, my first really good day in a while and this shit ruins it. That's probably why mom told me to be home right after school"

"Probably" Kikyo replied "Can't wait to move out"

"When will everything be ready for you to leave?"

Kikyo smiled "In a couple of months"

"That's great" Kagome replied buttoning her last button

"I know" Kikyo turned to look at her as she pulled into the winding driveway "You're all dressed. Just in time"

"Eh, I know" she shrugged as they hopped out of the car and walked to the door

"Mother we're home" Kikyo called causing her mother to proceed down the staircase

"Kagome" Noriko started coming to hug her but recoiled when Kagome stiffened "How was your first day?"

"Great, my classes are pretty good and I've met some new friends" she told her 'And a really great old one' she thought to herself

"That's wonderful" Noriko responded slightly beaming "I'm sure Kikyo has already told you that the Onigumo's are coming tonight, so I want you both in your best clothes"

"Of course mom"

"Great, now go get changed, they should be here soon" she smiled slightly

As they moved up the stairs her smile visibly faltered. 'They can't even look at me' she thought as tears threatened to gather once more

"I think you should wear this dress" Kikyo held up a lavender colored halter dress that stopped at her ankles and split up to her mid-calf for her to see

"Why should I bother" she responded taking off her uniform "I can't stand when they visit"

"It's to keep mother from speaking so much and father from looking as if everything that isn't perfect disgusts him" Kikyo replied removing her work uniform

"True" she grabbed the dress and stood in front of the mirror holding it up "It is a gorgeous dress"

"Especially on you" she laughed "Now what should I wear"

"How about this?" Kagome took out a strapless, knee-length dress with a V-neck that flared outward at the helm

"It's more your style"

"That's because it's MY dress" she laughed "Now take it"

As they dressed Kagome was absolutely restless. She was dying to tell Kikyo about Inuyasha. "I saw him today" she started

"Saw who?"

"Inuyasha"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, remember the boy I met a long time ago"

"Oh the awkwardly cute one"

"He isn't awkward. Although he does blush a lot"

"Bashful then?"

"That I guess I can accept" the two girls laughed

"Father can't find out you know"

"I know"

"You're playing an awful dangerous game you know. Dropping out of a school he's still paying for, going to the south side every day and talking to a boy he doesn't approve of.

"I'm aware of all of this. You don't have to tell me. I can work it out on my own" Kagome snapped

"I'm quite sure of that" Kikyo replied "Just trying to keep you from getting yourself caught up" she finished the last of Kagome's makeup

"I can do that on my own" she checked herself in the mirror "Trust me, everything will work out perfectly"

"If you say so"

"I know so"

"Girls" Noriko called from down the stairs "They're here"

They moaned in protest and shuffled out of the room and down the stairs it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay another chapter down. In the next chapter the Onigumo's will be introduced. If you have any suggestions of how you want the dinner to go down just tell me lol. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Thorn the Laughing Willow**

**Blackreader27**

**Just to let all of you know these two have been my most faithful reviewers and I love them and would like to thank them as well as all of my reviewers. If you haven't checked out any of their stories, you should do that…..right now. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinners and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 6: Dinners and Surprises**

* * *

The Takahashi house though small and modest was still very comfortable. Throughout all of the rooms pictures lined the shelves and walls emphasizing the love shared there. A small makeshift trophy case sat in the corner of the small den area, filled with soccer trophies, boxing gloves and even some musical certificates.

However the most used area in the home was the kitchenette area. Even at the moment the area is occupied by the teenage members of the household.

"So what do you want me to cook" Rin asked Inuyasha as he bobbed his head constantly listening to music

"Nothing, you're a terrible cook" he joked taking the headphones off

"And yet you eat everything, including what I cook"

"I'm a growing boy I gotta eat"

"Eat anymore and you'll be as big as a house" she laughed "Fat ass"

"Watch it wench" he replied also laughing

She winked as she prepared to make Omuraisu and Gyoza.

"I hope you don't burn anything down" Inuyasha told her as the smells filled the kitchenette

"I'm my mother's daughter" she replied swiftly

"Which is exactly why I said that" he laughed as she gave him the finger

After everything was prepared the two sat down together and began eating. Taking a bite of one of the many Gyozas she prepared he moaned in pleasure as the flavor exploded in his mouth. She really was a good cook.

"I take it you like my food Uncle Inuyasha" she winked as he continued to scarf down food "Don't eat so much, some of it's for mom"

"Tough cookies, maybe she shouldn't work such long hours every day" he continued to eat "I told her I could get another job, but she doesn't want to listen"

"Get another job when?" Rin asked him "You already work at that garage after school for hours a day, if you tried to work anywhere else you'd have to drop out of school"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Mom's not gonna go for that and you know it" she looked down "Just like dad wouldn't have"

Inuyasha sighed thinking of his older brother Sesshomaru that had passed away six years prior. "Yeah, you're right. But I still wouldn't mind"

She laughed "Degenerate"

"Maybe" he winked at her and laughed along as Kagura walked into the front door

"Hey guys" she told them as she collapsed next to them

"Long day" Inuyasha asked her as Rin removed her shoes

"Nothing I can't handle"

"I told you to let me get another job"

"No." she responded to him before noticing the meal "Is that Gyoza" she took a bite "Who made this certainly not Inuyasha"

"I did mama" Rin told her with a smile while preparing a plate

"Knew it couldn't be Inuyasha" she laughed as he gave her the finger before taking the plate Rin gave her "Say, I have to ask you two a question"

"What's that" they asked in unison

"What would you say if-"she stammered a bit "If I was dating someone"

They both grew quiet and just looked at her. Sesshomaru had passed away six years prior but they still couldn't bring it to themselves to think of her dating again. Inuyasha felt his anger grew and Rin was consumed with slight sadness.

He broke the ice then, somewhat coldly never minding that she was an elder "You're a grown woman, we can't tell you when you can and can't date"

"I know" she responded just as icily "But I was just asking, it's not going to stop me from dating"

"So what'd you ask us for?" he responded

"To see if you'd actually approve. It's great to know I was wrong"

"Never said I didn't approve" he stood "May I be excused please" noticing his anger she nodded and he stormed out of the door, into the cold night

* * *

"It's so nice of you to join us" Noriko told the Onigumos as her daughters finally reached the bottom of the stairs "We're so excited to see you" a smile was plastered along her face "Kagome, Kikyo you remember Mr. and Mrs. Onigumo and their sons Naraku and Muso"

"It's a pleasure to see you two again" Naraku told them with a slight bow causing the sisters to roll their eyes

"It is quite a pleasure" Muso said with a smile "You two look lovely this evening"

"Thank you" Kikyo told him and bowed causing Kagome to look at her in disbelief as the brothers followed Noriko to the dining area

"What are you doing" she whispered to her elder sister

"Being polite" she replied looking at her "It will keep mother AND father off of our backs if we do"

"Polite my ass. I can't stand those two"

"Just do it Kagome" and with that they both stalked into the dining area

As they sat at the lengthy table they chose to ignore the buzz of conversation coming from the two families.

"So Kikyo" Naraku said to the elder sister "How's your internship coming. Are you still planning to leave for America?"

She rolled her eyes before responding "It's going fairly well and yes I do, in a couple of months"

He nodded in response "Interesting" he cut his eyes from her and to her younger sister who stared at him with disdain

The sound of clinking glass bought the young adults attention to Naoko who headed the table. Before he began speaking Kagome noticed Muso smiling at her slightly and smiled falsely planning something in her head.

"I bet you are wondering why this dinner has been called tonight" Naoko began a smirk crossing his face "Well I-"

"OW" Muso screamed as Kagome kicked him

"MUSO" Mr. Onigumo yelled to his younger son "Have some restraint"

"I apologize father" he replied glaring with malice at Kagome "I am sorry Mr. Higurashi, may you please continue"

"Thank you. Well I've decided seeing as Kagome is now 18 it would be as good of time as ever to give this announcement" he commanded the attention of the young adults and when it was given he continued "This has been planned for 18 years and today we are announcing the engagement of Naraku Onigumo to my eldest daughter Kikyo and Muso to my youngest daughter Kagome"

The announcement caused three of the four young adults to choke. Kikyo glared at her father with disdain and at her mother with absolute hatred for allowing their father to do this. Muso and Kagome's faces were covered in pure shock and disbelief. Naraku remained stoic, as if knowing this day would come.

Kagome broke the ice standing from the table and glaring hatefully at the four adults present "You can't be fucking serious"

Noriko looked towards her "Kagome language"

"To hell with my language. You mean to tell me that you decided to force us into arranged marriages. How fair is that"

Mr. Onigumo stood "We had no idea your youngest had such a colorful vocabulary. Perhaps we shouldn't engage in this business arrangement"

Kagome seethed in anger "Business arrangement" her voice grew louder "So not only are you forcing us into this. You're saying I'm not good enough for your son and this is all for business. What the hell"

"That's enough" Naoko grabbed her arm "You will show some respect to your elders when they are talking to you, do you understand" he squeezed harder "You will not bring dishonor to this family. Is that clear" he released her

"Yes father" her glare did not cease "If it is okay with you, mother and Mr. and Mrs. Onigumo may I be excused"

"I as well father" Kikyo asked standing next to Kagome

"Go" he told them icily and turned his back to them

Storming towards the front room Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kagome wait"

"What" she stared in sadness "What do you want?"

She didn't respond just looked at her with one hundred percent genuine sympathy "I'm sorry, I know you had your heart set on Inuyasha"

Kagome looked down "If only that was the entire problem" Kikyo nodded in understanding

"Kagome, Kikyo" Muso had found them "I'm sorry, I had no idea this would happen"

"We know" Kagome smiled softly before turning to Kikyo "Please cover for me, I'll be back soon" Kikyo nodded in understanding as Kagome headed out the door

"Kagome wai-"Muso tried to stop her before being stopped by Kikyo

"She'll be fine, she's just going to blow off steam" she said with certainty

He nodded in response and looked at her with sympathy "Will this put your dreams on hold" he asked her

"Nothing ever could" she responded simply and he nodded in full understanding.

They continued to converse in length, they had no idea that the eldest of the four young adults had been standing in the dark corner monitoring the entire conversation.

* * *

**Whew another chapter down. Thanks for the suggestions and such, along with the additional story follows, I appreciate it. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Thanks or reviewing the last chapter**

**Blackreader27**


	7. Chapter 7: Release

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate and love you so much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 7: release**

* * *

Kagome wasted no time in running from her home. She grabbed her gym bag that had been tossed carelessly on the patio replaced her heels with flats and sprinted at top speed, dress and all to her favorite location.

Her lavender dress and sparkling diamond earrings gleamed in the moonlight as sweat began to pool across her chest while trying to control the tears from dropping from her eyes. It had been freezing cold but her body seemed numb to it as she neared her location.

Bursting into the backdoor she opted not to hit the lights as she stripped from her dress without remorse. As the dress pooled to the ground gracefully she removed the earrings and threw them on top of the dress before putting on a tank top that exposed her midriff and sweat pants.

With her I-pod resting at her hips and her ear buds placed carelessly in her ears she began to move her legs to the beat as the music filled her.

Her hair that had been neatly done up by Kikyo that evening now fell below her shoulders as her trademark bang suck to her forehead from all the sweat. She breathed in and out erratically as she twisted her arms, legs and hips fluidly with the music. As the song reached a crescendo she picked up the tempo of her movements and her tears finally fell freely.

Dancing usually calmed her in a manner that nothing else could. It would empty her mind and take her to a peaceful place that she occupied all alone, but not this night. Her thoughts were plagued with hatred, sadness and guilt. Hatred at her father and Onigumo-san for forcing them into betrothal, at Muso for being her betrothed, at Naraku for being entirely too calm for it all and most of all at her mother for not stopping the madness. Sadness because now she would probably never be able to pursue Inuyasha in the way that she wished, sad that she and her sister both would probably have to give up on their dreams. Guilt because of the tangled web of lies she had spun around her new friends – her tears now mixed with the sweat.

When the song was over she stopped and looked around the abandoned storage room. It was much too cold or dark for her liking on a normal day, this however wasn't a normal day and she wasn't sure how many more normal days she'd have after tonight.

Walking back to her bag she picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. Inuyasha was highlighted and after summoning up the courage to do so texted him.

* * *

Inuyasha sulked through the streets of South Tokyo alone. 'Who the hell does she think she is' he thought to himself angrily in regards to his sister in law. 'How can she just move on so easily?'

He told himself to stop thinking those thoughts before he did something he'd regret. Truth was she hadn't moved on easily at all. He still heard her cry at nights and would sometimes pray for hours or just repeating 'Sesshomaru' constantly. But it had been hard on all of them, not just her. She couldn't just disregard his or Rin's feelings. Rin was his daughter for crying out loud, did she not care how she'd feel about the situation.

He needed some kind of release, something to get his mind off the growing anger he was feeling. Miroku would call his need a sexual one and perhaps that's just what it was.

He took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts stopping on Kagome's name. He smiled without realizing it and seemingly mellowed out without having even talked to her. His pure enough thoughts soon turned sexual and he shook his head to get them out.

"Get ahold of yourself man" he told himself "You don't even really know this chick" 'No matter how beautiful or smart or sweet she is' he scrolled past her name to Yura's and called her

"Hey Inu-baby" the girl sing-songed on the other end causing him to roll his eyes

"I'm coming over" he replied simply walking to the direction of her house

"Come around back, near the shrine" she responded

'Shrine, there's no way in hell this bitch is holy' he thought before replying "Yeah sure"

Reaching the outside of her house he climbed the small gate with ease before walking behind the small shed in the backyard. Poised on a rock in nothing but a robe despite the freezing cold Yura sat a seductive smile crossed her pretty features.

"I knew you'd call me" she walked up to him intentionally pressing her breasts to his chest

"Mhmm" he replied trying to focus on her while keeping thoughts of the sapphire-eyed goddess at bay

She kissed him then long and passionate, pushing his back against the shrine door. He grabbed her and kissed her back, unintentionally moaning. She pressed to him tighter as she felt a hard-on and smiled at the fact that he was like putty in her hands.

It was sad that it was the complete opposite, his thoughts kept switching from anger to Kagome and he kissed her harder. Switching their positions and placed her back to the shrine door before moaning an almost incoherent "Ka-go-me"

"Who" Yura screamed pushing him off, he stared at her in confusion

"Who the hell is Kagome" she repeated growing angry and he realized with slight horror his mistake

"I'm sorry"

"Is that the new bitch I saw up against you today" he didn't respond "You're stuck on that little whore"

He glared at her with malice before calming down "I'm sorry"

"Damn right you are, get the fuck out" she yelled at him before retying her robe and walking to the house

Walking back out into the streets he reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate.

Checking the time he muttered "12:30" he shook his head "Whoever the hell this is will catch a bad one" he read the name "Kagome"

Quickly opening the message his heart pounded at a hundred miles per hour as he read it aloud "Can you meet me somewhere. I'm near Mushi's by the ware houses"

Responding just as quickly he smiled and headed in that direction. It just might be a good night after all.

* * *

**Another chapter down and in the next one Inuyasha and Kagome will meet up. So give suggestions for that lol. Do any of you feel bad for Yura lol?**

**Thanks for all of the story follows and reviews.**

**Blackreader27**

**Guest**

**Inu'sgirl4ever**

**Don't forget to review, they make me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8: U Must Be

**A/N: So no one felt bad for poor Yura at all LOL, so mean. Also to answer the main question; No Yura and Inuyasha weren't necessarily dating, but she has feelings for him and they have somewhat of a "history" so to speak.**

**Chapter 8: U Must Be; this was the song I listened to while writing this chapter, it's by Gina Rene'**

* * *

"The nerve of that asshole" Yura sighed in frustration collapsing on her bed "What's so special about that bitch anyway" thoughts of said girl talking to Inuyasha burned her

Sitting up she tied the robe tighter "It's okay, I screwed other bitches out of his system before and I can damn sure do it again" she walked to the window "That bitch is going down"

* * *

Inuyasha jogged the short distance to the warehouses behind Mushi's. Thoughts of his raven-haired beauty caused him to sweat slightly and he slowed his pace. It was strange he felt knots in his stomach at the thought of seeing her. He'd been with other girls before, but he still couldn't get the pretty girl he met the day outside of a blown audition out of his mind and it caused him to break it off, for reasons that were even unknown to him. He still didn't know why, it wasn't like they were soul mates or anything.

He turned the corner by the restaurant and down the alleyway leading to the warehouse. Easily opening the back doors he climbed inside and searched around for the light switch.

Successfully finding and hitting it he called for her "Kagome" he continued to look around "Kagome"

Said girl snuck out of the shadows and scared him "Boo" she screamed behind him causing him to jump

"Ah, what the hell" he turned to look at her "Don't do that"

"Did I scare you" she laughed joyfully and he thought that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard

"No you didn't" he replied trying to slow his heartbeat down

"I'm sure I didn't" she replied sarcastically sitting down on the warehouse floor

"So why'd you want to meet me" he asked joining her

"I promised you yesterday that we'd hang out right?" she faced him

"You said we'd hang out tomorrow" he told her in confusion

"That's right and its tomorrow" she winked at him

Blushing and thinking to himself 'Damn what's wrong with me' he replied looking at his watch "I get what you're trying to say asshole"

She laughed again "So what have you been up to on this late night"

He stammered a bit before answering "You know, just walking around, clearing my head"

"Something the matter" she asked with caring eyes

"It's just my sister in law getting on my nerves" he gave her the shortened version of a much too long story

"Sister in law" she thought for a moment "Rin's mother"

He nodded "Yeah, her"

"Do you not like her?"

"That's not it, I love her to death it's just-"he considered his next statement "She likes to spring things on you at the last minute and it's really irritating, you know"

"Yeah I know what you mean" she thought of her parents and what occurred that night "What does your brother do" she asked innocently

His eyes grew saddened "My brother isn't….around anymore"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "You mean he walked out"

"No, he-"Inuyasha tried desperately to keep tears from forming "Passed away a few years ago, six to be exact"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as a tear for him formed in the corner of her eye "I'm sorry"

"its okay" he responded with a sad smile "You learn to live with it"

"So what happened" she asked him

He shook his head "I don't want to talk about it right now" he rested his head against the wall

"I understand" she sat Indian-style looking at him with concern

"So" he started in an attempt to change the topic "Why are you out this late. I'm pretty sure your parents would get on you, aren't they strict or something"

'I wish that was all they were' she thought to herself "My sister is covering for me" she replied easily "I'll be fine"

"You have siblings Kagome?" he asked with a smile

"Just my sister Kikyo"

"Isn't she the girl I saw with you those years ago, the one that looks like you"

"We don't look too much alike anymore" she laughed "She's even more beautiful now"

'So are you' he thought "Are you saying that you aren't" he laughed along

"Not at all, I'm just saying"

"Alright then" he gave her a once over "What were you doing here"

"Dancing" she replied with a smile

"There's no way you can dance" he laughed sitting up

She looked at him in mock offense "Excuse you, I am a really great dancer"

"What, you do all that ballet crap" he asked her still smiling

"So what if I do. It's still dancing" she stood up

"If you say so" he also stood

"Is that a challenge" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"You may want to sit back down; I don't want to hurt your feelings"

"Maybe it's you who needs to sit down, make room for the real dancers"

"Real dancers" he scoffed "Watch this"

He then popped his shoulders and twisted his knees going in a slight semi-circle. He turned back to her and winked causing her to blush.

"Not bad" she replied a light blush still tainting her cheeks "Now watch a real dancer"

She spun on her toes and raised her legs to an obtuse angle, then twisted her hips before repeating with the other leg and ending in a spin into en-point directly in Inuyasha's face.

'God if I don't want to kiss her' he thought to himself before clapping slowly "Nice job princess"

With that she pushed him and then moved into an array of complex ballet moves. Following suit he pop-locked into his own unique crump style and challenged her. They moved together often spinning dangerously close to the other, just to pass by the skin of their teeth. Their bodies were fluid and breathing labored. Sweat began to pool from their bodies onto the floor as they continued to dance, seemingly for hours. Soon without them even realizing it, they began to dance together, he spun her and she obliged. She'd lead into some other move and he'd follow suit gracefully. They moved slow, then fast only to repeat the process. Finally climaxing he lifted her with ease and spun her down into his arms glaring into her perfect blue eyes an attraction pulled him to her. She stared back into the amber fires and found herself moving closer.

The sound of a phone going off snapped them out of the trance. Jumping away from him with beet-red cheeks Kagome retreated to grab her phone. "Oh no" she said aloud

"Everything okay" he asked her with concern

"Its Kikyo" she replied before reading the message aloud "Where in the hell are you, Mother and Father keep patrolling outside of your room every five minutes. You said you wouldn't be long, it's almost four in the morning"

Kagome checked the time on her phone and screamed "Shit. I'm in so much trouble" she looked at him "I'm sorry I have to go"

"No its fine" he replied "Do you want me to walk with you"

"N-n-n no" she replied hastily stumbling over words "I'll get in even more trouble"

"Okay then" he responded, somewhat dejected "I understand"

"I really am sorry" she said sadly as she walked up to him "I'll make it up to you I swear" she kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her bag and running out

He looked after her with sad eyes. Then touching the place where she kissed he smiled once more. It really did turn out to be a somewhat great night.

"That was better than any sexual release" he said to himself with a laugh "Good night my Cinderella" he said before heading back into the night in the direction of home.

* * *

In the back of the warehouse, concealed completely by shadows a figure stood, they had watched the whole scene and grew bitter at the budding romance.

"Soon enough my flower" they said to themselves "If I can't have you, no one can"

* * *

**Yaay another chapter, I seem to be updating pretty quick LOL. But anyways this is now officially my longest, most reviewed and most followed story. So thank you all for all the support you give me in writing this story, I appreciate it so much. Also what do you think Yura has planned? And who do you think the figure is? All will be revealed to you…..later bwahaha. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Blackreader27**

**MisakiTheHanyou67**

**Nane-chan3**

**LalaCisler**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the extreme delay…..it most likely won't happen again. Also 21 reviews? It makes me so very happy. So thanks to all of you who either viewed, favorited or reviewed, you inspire me to keep going with this story.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kagome sprinted the distance to her home. Attempting to sneak in through the back gate she climbed with ease and sprinted to the back door. Removing her shoes and sliding the door open she tiptoed up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

"Made it" she smiled to herself leaning against the door

"Nice of you to finally make it home Kagome" Naoko sat poised at her bed

"Father I-"she jumped in surprise

"You've shamed me is what you've done" he said icily "Where have you been"

"I...I" she stammered "I was at the lake" she replied hastily hoping he wouldn't catch her lie

"So not only do you shame me at the dinner by being extremely rude to my business partner, but you stand in my presence, look me in my eyes and cast lies" his voice rose with every word

She bowed her head "Forgive me father"

"Both your and your sister's phones have trackers in them" he replied lifting his phone "Why were you on that side of the city, who were you going to see? It's a fairly large city, Tokyo, so you weren't going for any reason"

Her head remained bowed; she wouldn't let him know about Inuyasha, she didn't need to hear his prejudice and hurtful words. "Dancing father"

"Dancing" he scoffed turning his back from her "Just how far do you think you'll get in life by dancing" he separated each word

The words stung but she held her anger and tears back, it wouldn't do much good then. "I love doing it"

"Love" he scoffed once more "Nothing in this world is built off of love" he turned to face her "I don't know where I went wrong with you" he casted an accusatory glance at her "At least your sister wishes to pursue a career that will harbor her a success. It is okay however, she will be leaving for America in a couple of months and I will finally be putting down the Iron-fist upon you that she's been protecting you from" spit flew from his mouth onto her face and she raised her head

"With all due respect father" she began with a cold tone "I love dancing, it is my passion and I will not stop pursing it"

"YOU DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER" he boomed "You do not disrespect me and expect to go unpunished. You will only be allowed to leave this room for school, is that understood" he glared into her "If I discover that you've disobeyed me, there will be severe punitive measures. He brushed against her as he left the room

* * *

The other two house members were in the hallway listening to the conversation.

To break the awkward silence the younger one spoke "Father is too hard on her"

"She disobeyed him Kikyo" Noriko replied meekly

Kikyo looked at her mother with absolute disgust "She missed curfew once and he brings down Hell's wrath on her"

"He is right" she replied with pleading eyes "She must understand that"

"She must understand that" Kikyo mocked with a sneer "Why is that mother, why is it that Kagome must compromise something she loves because it's not what HE wants"

"He knows best" she grew slightly louder

"How could he possibly know best when he has the two of us stuck in arranged marriages" tears formed in her eyes "We're your daughters but you don't seem to care"

"They will bring you the life you're accustomed to"

"But it's not the life WE want"

"Your father only wants what's best for you two"

"Yeah but do you" she spat as the tears finally fell then, brushed pass her leaving her mother close to tears

At that moment Naoko walked from Kagome's room and Noriko quickly scurried after him.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to Kouga's garage and opened the door as quietly as possible. Moving through the garage slowly he laid his hands on each of the cars admiring their texture. He didn't like the scrawny bitch too much, but he did admire his skills.

"What'ya doing here mutt" Kouga emerged from the back groggily "And stop touching my cars"

"Let me crash here tonight" Inuyasha replied firmly

Staring into his much serious face Kouga told Inuyasha to follow him to the back. "Stay on the couch, but I ain't your alarm clock, if you're late you're on your own"

"Thanks" he replied lying onto the couch

Nodding he noticed that Inuyasha didn't have any clothes or toiletries "What happened, why are you here anyway"

"Kagura's dating someone"

"Really" Kouga raised an eyebrow "It's about damn time"

"What's that supposed to mean" Inuyasha asked him angrily

"Just saying, how long she's been mourning six years, why can't she be happy" he gave his philosophy on the widow

"It's not that" he replied "She just springs stuff up at the last minute"

"You're saying that like she's married to the sucker already" Kouga laughed "That ain't nowhere near last minute"

"If you say so, hey why are you still up"

"Gotta work on all of these cars" was his response

"Working hard?" Inuyasha laughed

"Got to" he replied simply

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say you've got to do something" he laughed louder

"Ayame's pregnant" Kouga replied softly, recalling his red-haired girlfriend in his mind

Inuyasha paled slightly not knowing the two were dating "Congratulations"

"Like hell it is, I don't have the money to be supplying things 24/7"

Inuyasha scoffed "Right"

"Don't get me wrong, I love her and the baby, it's just hard."

"It'll get better"

"You're the one with dreams mutt"

"That's cuz you're already living your dream" he smiled "Owning your own garage"

"I'm still paying Tanaka for it, plus things for the baby that ain't even here yet" he laughed with slight pride "Shit's gonna pileup" he smiled sadly "But enough of this mushy stuff, you have to get up on your own, I'll probably be sleep by then." He turned to walk away "And talk to your sis-in-law, she's not doing anything wrong"

"Yeah, right" he replied before drifting into sleep

* * *

**Another chapter :D LOL. I actually finished this days ago but my laptop likes to fuck with me on occasion. So because of the delay I'll most likely put up another chapter (or even two since they're buzzing in my head) either today or tomorrow. As always reviews are welcome (even flames). And until next time :D**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Lala Cisler**

**Blackreader27**


	10. Chapter 10: What's HarajukuInvitations

**AN: The story is about to become very serious. Rating may change to M soon but not this chapter. Also my longest chapter so far.**

**Chapter 10: What's Harajuku? And Invitations**

* * *

The next morning Kagome prepared for school when Kikyo walked into the room

"Are you okay"

"Of course, father will always be the way he is" she replied bitterly "Stuffy, narrow-minded, old man"

"At least he's something other than weak or timid" Kikyo replied "You should've heard the things she was saying to me last night"

"Oh really" Kagome looked up at her "Like what"

"Father knows best, and you have to understand that" she mocked "Two more months and I swear I'll never come back" she smiled

"I wish I could leave here that soon" she sighed

"How about after graduation" Kikyo said excitedly "I'll fly you out"

Kagome smiled widely and jumped up "That would be awesome" the two sisters hugged

"Kagome" Noriko entered the room "You should be getting off unless you want me to take you"

"No" she replied coolly grabbing her bag "I'll be fine"

"Oh, okay" she responded somewhat dejectedely "I'll see you after school then"

"Yes mama" she replied walking away from the room with Kikyo following her

"How long you plan to keep this up" Kikyo asked her, grabbing her shoulder

"As long as I can" was her simple response

"You know your old school will inquire with father on why he keeps paying them for your tuition when you don't attend" she replied frantically

"I know, I'll find some way to rewire the money back into his bank account." she said thoughtfully "Now if only I knew someone who was great with hacking computers and smart enough to rewire the system without being detected" she said innocently smiling at her elder sister

Blinking slightly in astonishment Kikyo responded "Oh hell no, you are not dragging me into this any further. I already forged all of the signatures, you can't make me steal money too"

"But you won't be stealing money" Kagome winked "You'll be giving father his hard-earned pay back to him"

"You devious little brat" Kikyo glared at her "Okay, its Friday so I can do it today" she closed her eyes "But I'm not the only one getting my hands dirty, you have to find out your tuition cost so I can rewire the exact amount of money from the school to father's account."

"I can do that" Kagome replied "Piece of cake"

"That means exact amount, no estimates. I can't risk the school finding out they have less money and father learning he has more."

Kagome blinked more out of slight confusion "Okay, I can do that too"

"Good" Kikyo stated causing Kagome to open the door to leave "And one more thing"

"What is it now" Kagome whined turning back to her sister "I have to get to school you know"

"It's also the end of the month" Kikyo said thoughtfully

"So"

"So, you have to make sure to give me the tuition cost quickly so I can add the figures correctly"

"Why"

She rubbed her temples "Its good you're a dancer because you're lacking in common sense. Father will be transferring the money later today, so that will be an extra amount sent to the school. If I don't know the cost per month then I'd pull out a lesser amount and can still be detected. Do you understand?"

"I think so"

"Good, now go to school, maybe you'll learn something so you won't ask me stupid questions"

Kagome just laughed and headed off to the train station.

* * *

"Get the hell up" Kouga yelled in Inuyasha's ear causing him to jump in surprise

"Dammit what time is it"

"Half past time for you to get the hell out" Kouga replied angrily "I told you that you were on your own and you're still laying here"

"Sorry about that" Inuyasha sat up slowly "I must've overslept"

"You don't say" Kouga mocked "Now you gotta walk"

"Maybe not, where's my baby" he inquired on his motorcycle that he and Kouga had been building

"It's not ready yet, I still have to paint it"

"It's color is fine" Inuyasha laughed "I'll take it now"

"Like hell you will, you gotta pay me for the work I did on it"

"I worked on it too" he replied standing to put on a shirt Kouga had thrown at him

"Yeah, but I supplied the parts and the area to work. You owe me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get you later" He pulled on the pants "But right now, I have to go" he brushed pass Kouga and into the shop where a blazing red sportbike similar to a Suzuki-GSX-R sat in the corner.

Running his hands across the exterior onto the leather seat he smiled "You really did do a good job on this"

Kouga smiled smugly before replying "I know, you ain't gotta tell me that." He tossed him the keys "If you crash it then I'll kick your ass"

"Oh trust me" he replied catching the keys and sitting on the seat "I won't be crashing this" he revved it and put on his helmet. Saluting Kouga he took off in the direction of Shikon High

* * *

Kagome stood outside of Shikon High bent over and panting. Having sprinted the several miles from the station's stop to the school she was obviously tired. Shaking her head of the feeling she rushed into the school and headed for her historical cultures class.

Sliding the door open she walked in to the sight of the instructor teaching and every student staring at her.

"Gomen" she bowed in the direction of her instructor and then to the students.

"Go" the teacher nodded causing Kagome to move to the empty seat next to Sango who had saved it for her

"Where were you" Sango scolded her handing her the notes they had taken

"I got a bit held up" she replied taking the notes and thanking her

"A bit" her voice rose slightly

"Shh" the girl in front of them scolded

Quieting her voice Sango continued "Rin came to me this morning. You know her right, pretty little freshman, long hair, Inuyasha's niece." When Kagome nodded she continued "She said that Inuyasha left the house last night and never came back"

"Really" Kagome replied confused, hadn't he went home when she did. "So she hasn't heard from him at all"

"Nope, I nor Miroku seen him this morning either. He may be at Kouga's but who knows"

"Kouga?" Kagome asked

"Oh you don't know him" Sango looked around "See the red-head up there"

Kagome looked and nodded "She's pretty"

"Yeah, she's Kouga's girlfriend I guess." Sango replied 'A year or so older than her but he kinda dropped out I guess a little over a year ago." She paused "He's been going back sometimes though, its cuz of her. He owns a sort of chop shop garage not too far from here"

"That's pretty amazing" Kagome nodded "So who is she"

"Her name's Ayame, she hangs out with us sometimes. She was going to tonight but canceled on us a couple of days ago. Never told us why though"

Kagome shook her head "Something probably came up"

"Probably"

Kagome finished the last of the notes "I saw Inuyasha last night"

Sango raised an eyebrow "And you didn't say anything"

"I thought he went home" Kagome tried to explain

"Maybe he did stay at Kouga's" she pondered "And overslept as usual. Miroku has a break this period, maybe he's seen him by now. I'll ask him when I see him"

"Yeah, hopefully he has" she replied 'Where are you Inuyasha'

* * *

Miroku sat across from the counselor, application and acceptance letter in hand.

"Mr. Houshi to be accepted into Columbia Universities one of the greatest colleges in the world is a huge honor." He smiled at the valedictorian

"Thank you sir" he bowed "Problem is getting the financial aid to attend a school in America"

"You'll need a letter of recommendation. You may be better off just attending Tokyo U until you can acquire the money to attend there"

"Can't you write the letter sir" Miroku asked slightly desperate

"I'm not at liberty to, its out of my jurisdiction" he handed the application back to him

"I can't afford that kind of money sir and I don't know anyone who could write a letter that important"

"Sometimes" the counselor started somewhat sadly "Its not what you know, but who you know"

Miroku sighed dejectedly, his dreams somewhat crushed "I know"

"Some good news however" the counselor pulled out a small letter "You've been invited to dinner at the Higurashi house"

His mouth dropped "Are you serious"

"Yes" the counselor smiled "Naoko Higurashi has a program for young scholars such as yourself and this year you were selected to attend dinner with he and his family.

"That's a huge honor"

"Indeed it is, if you impress him greatly enough he may write the recommendation letter for you"

Miroku smiled and stood to bow "Arigato, arigato, arigato" he repeated "I will not let this honor go to waste"

"I'm sure you won't" he replied as Miroku moved quickly out of the room and down the hallway

* * *

Inuyasha busted through the doors of Shikon High in an obvious hurry. In his haste he bumped into Miroku knocking him down

"Watch it" he told the kid before looking down at his friend "Oh sorry Miroku"

"Its okay, nothing can get me down today" the boy grinned bashfully

"That smile is creeping me out"

"Say what you will Inuyasha but this has turned into the best day of my life"

"What happened"

"I Miroku Houshi has been invited to the Higurashi house, next month"

"What" Inuyasha asked confused

"As in Naoko Higurashi's home"

"Who"

"The owner, CEO and proprietor of Higurashi corp. The most successful company in Japan"

"Really"

"Yes really, its gone so far ten consecutive quarters in the black" Miroku smiled widely "And I get to meet him, plus I hear he has two daughters"

"Watch it or Sango will kill you"

"It'll be worth it. I don't know their names, I've only read that he has two daughters who's names he's concealed for obvious protective reasons."

"Is that so"

"Yes its so and you're taking me over there"

"Like hell, I don't have a car"

"No you have a bike, I see it out there"

Inuyasha turned to look "I knew I should've hid it better"

"So what do you say"

"Pay me money for gas and you're there"

"All right" he cheered "So we're still on for tonight"

"Of course, I have to ask Kagome if she wants to go"

"You sure she'll be able to sneak out"

"She did last night, so why not tonight"

"Last night" Miroku grinned mischeviously "Inuyasha you sly dog"

"It wasn't like that douche" he responded

"Sure it wasn't" Miroku laughed as the bell sounded "There's the bell you can ask her now"

"Yeah, there she is with Sango"

"SANGO-SAN" Miroku screamed and danced to her

Ignoring him Sango turned to Inuyasha "Where the hell have you been, Rin's been looking for you"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha answered "Sorry mother, but I stayed at Kouga's I didn't know my whereabouts were your business"

"I should slap you for causing people so much worry" Sango responded fists balled

Inuyasha scoffed "You can try"

"Sango-san" Miroku cut in to diffuse the situation "Will you be going to Harajuku with us tonight"

"Don't I always hentai" she said with a laugh her previous argument forgotten

"Hara-juku" Kagome asked confused

"You've never been to Harajuku Kagome" Inuyasha asked in obvious surprise

She shook her head "Nope"

"But its right here in Tokyo"

"Never been"

"You can't be serious" Inuyasha looked at her "Then you have to go with us tonight"

"I don't know"

"C'mon Kagome" Sango smiled "It'll be fun"

"Okay, I guess I can" she laughed "Say Miroku can I ask you something"

"KAGOME-CHAN" he screamed when he heard her say his name and moved from Sango to her "Yes"

"You know the school Azabu High School right"

He nodded "Yes"

"Do you know how much tuition is there a month"

"50,043 yen is what would have had to been paid to the school including this month" he said automatically

"Wow how'd you know that" Sango asked

"I've always wanted to attend there but never had the money. So I often do the calculations for what would've been"

"Why'd you need to know Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"Roughly the same reason" she replied

"Okay, so enough of that" he laughed "Are you going"

"I guess" she replied "I'll check it out"

He smiled widely "This will be fun"

* * *

**Done with this chapter, it was fun to do I guess. But as always thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. And don't forget to review again**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Blackreader27**

**Nanechan**


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing in the Moonlight

**A/N: 25 reviews! This seems to be my most popular story now and I'm so happy. Also this is my longest chapter yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series**

**Chapter 11: Dancing in the moonlight**

* * *

"Okay so meet me here tonight" Inuyasha told Kagome who nodded "I will take you over there"

They were standing outside of Shikon High after school was over for the week. They began walking towards the station and going over their plans for that night.

"Got it" she replied with another nod "How will we get there" she asked confused

He winked at her, for once causing her to blush "It's a surprise"

She smiled and rocked on her toes "What if I told you I didn't like surprises"

"Tough toenails" he pinched her nose "It's a surprise anyway"

She laughed as they reached the station. "Thanks for walking me" she told him with a small smile "Although you didn't have to"

"I wanted to" he replied simply before bending down and kissing her cheek causing her to turn beet red. 'She's so cute' he thought after stepping back to look at her.

"B-bye" she stammered over her words before running away and all Inuyasha could do was smile. She truly was too cute.

* * *

After transferring two trains and a short walk later Kagome neared her home. Removing her shoes and sliding the door open she tiptoed up the stairs to Kikyo's room where hopefully the older girl was working on their plan from that morning.

Walking into the room she noticed two forms, one her sister the other being Muso Onigumo. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE" she yelled loudly at the sight of her unwilling betrothed

"Keep your voice down" Kikyo stood to pull Kagome into the room and closing the door.

"But what is he doing here" she pointed an accusatory finger at Muso causing him to roll his eyes

"We're just talking" he answered her in a huff. She irritated him to no end.

"He's helping me do this. He's also a Computer Information Systems major." Kikyo explained "Do you have the figures I asked you to bring"

"Wait you told him everything?" Kagome asked mortified handing her the paper

"No not everything, but enough to get him to help"

"I have to say the two of you are very sneaky" he said in slight admiration "I could never do to my father what you two are doing"

Kikyo only nodded as she hacked into both the school system and banking system. "Shit they have a lot of fire walls. A novice hacker would have trouble with these"

"So does that mean trouble" Kagome asked in fear

"I said a novice" Kikyo winked and began transferring the money back to their father's account.

"SUGOI" Kagome screamed in admiration

"I've never hacked a full system before" Muso said slightly ashamed "That is amazing"

"It's nothing" Kikyo responded nonchalantly

"Perhaps" he responded "But doing this to your father isn't" he laughed "If I could get back at mine I'd be so happy"

Just then a light-bulb went off in Kagome's head "How would you both like to get back at our father's"

They looked at her in confusion which caused her to go on "You've heard of Harajuku"

They nodded "But have never been there" Kikyo responded

"So" Kagome said proposing an idea "Come with me tonight"

"You can't be serious" Muso told her

"I am, Inuyasha…."

"Inuyasha" Kikyo started "The awkward boy"

"He's not awkward" Kagome cried defensively "But he and his friends are going and they invited me. So I'm inviting you guys"

"You just like me to get in trouble don't you" Kikyo gave her an accusatory glance

"C'mon Kikyo it'll be so much fun." She looked at Muso "You also Muso-san, I know you don't like this arrangement any more than we do.

"It would give me a chance to get back at him" Muso said in thought "I guess I'll go too"

"NO" Kikyo yelled "Don't buy into her, she's a temptress"

"Please Kiki-Chan" Kagome pleaded with wide blue eyes

Kikyo looked at her face and groaned after hearing her childhood nickname "I'm going to regret this"

"Alright" Kagome smiled

"But" Kikyo stood to walk to Kagome's room, motioning her to follow "I'm taking this" she took out an extremely form-fitting black tube top that had a V-neck line and hip hugging, ripped dark-blue jeans.

"I was gonna wear that" Kagome whined

"Too bad" Kikyo smiled and proceeded to the bathroom to put it on

"Fine" Kagome yelled to the bathroom door before stomping back to Kikyo's room to steal some of her clothes

"You and your sister seem really close" Muso told her as Kagome rummaged through Kikyo's drawers and closets

"We don't seem that way" she smiled softly "We are"

"I wish my brother and I were that close" he mused aloud

"Hm" Kagome pondered before responding "You have to work on relationships, they don't just happen" she took out a red halter top with a sequined neck line and a short black shorts and matching jacket to go with it.

"How do you work on it" he asked her

She shrugged "I don't know" she surveyed her choice "That'll teach her to steal my clothes" she smiled triumphantly

Muso rolled his eyes again, he'd be damned if he married her. She seemed much too clueless. He smiled when he noticed Kikyo enter the room.

"You little brat" Kikyo yelled chasing Kagome "Give me my clothes" she tried catching her to no avail, Kagome was much faster

"Nope" Kagome turned around to stick out her tongue before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Damn" Kikyo said aloud before returning to her room

"You two are too much" Muso laughed and Kikyo found herself laughing along quietly before looking up and noticing him staring at her

"Maybe" she blushed as Kagome exited the bathroom

"Let's go" she told the two

The two just looked at each other, sighed and followed her out of the door.

* * *

It was 10 p.m. that night and Inuyasha stood outside of Shikon High with a huff. He'd begun praying an hour before that Kagome wouldn't stand him up.

His fears were ousted when a wine-colored corvette pulled up to the curb and an excited Kagome hopped out of the passenger seat.

Inuyasha gaped at the car, it was absolutely amazing "Where'd you get that" he asked her thinking she had grown up in roughly the same circumstances he had

"Oh you see the guy" she pointed at Muso, the lie already formed and planned out in her head "He works on cars and set my sister up with this baby"

He gaped at the car again then to the two passengers. One was a girl that looked almost exactly like Kagome, the exceptions being paler skin, longer hair, more mature features and brown eyes instead of blue. The guy had relatively long black hair, large brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Damn" he shook his head with a smile "This blew my surprise out the water" he pointed to his blazing red sports bike behind the car

"Oh my God" Kagome yelled gleefully "When did you get this" she asked

"This morning, it was how I got to school"

She nodded and looked up to him "So can I still ride with you" she smiled again

"It's up to you" he said nervously

"Awesome" she turned to the car "Hey Kikyo, I'm riding with Inuyasha" Kikyo just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Muso to hop into the front seat which he did.

Hopping onto the bike Kagome encircled her arms around his waist causing him to blush as the arousal heated up his body. "Hold on"

"Kay" she nodded

He revved the engine and shot off, with Kikyo not too far behind him.

* * *

Kagome gaped as they entered in another section of the city. She had been misled. She thought initially that Harajuku was some club or even restaurant. Not an entire section of the city. She marveled at the thousands of teens that lined the sidewalks of Harajuku Street – from the girls with extremely short skirts and green hair, to the weird boys dressed as cartoon characters. She felt almost…..alive.

"Wow" she said aloud

"Nice isn't it" Inuyasha laughed as he slowed to pull his bike in park

"Yeah" she replied easily hopping off and breathing in deeply. The air smelled of vanilla and spices.

Kikyo and Muso walked up behind her and stood closely, waiting for Inuyasha to give directions.

"C'mon this way" he led Kagome by the arm down the crowded street with Kikyo and Muso following.

Each street was narrow and tight, with several stores, restaurants and vendors lining the sides. He stopped to buy Kagome an ice-cream cone and Muso did the same for Kikyo causing both girls to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Continuing down the street he made a sudden hard right down an alleyway. After going halfway down the street they saw a sign reading Omotesando. Looking inside they saw several people dancing, a party of sorts.

"What's all this" Kikyo asked still gaping

"Kagome's a dancer right" he looked at her "So why not show her something she'd love to do"

"Inuyasha, Kagome" Sango came over to the group "And who is this" she looked at Muso and Kikyo

"My sister Kikyo and Muso" she turned to the two "And this is Sango"

"Sister" Sango nodded noticing the similarities between the two

Kikyo leaned over to whisper to Kagome "So you did make a lot of friend"

She smiled and nodded "Where's Miroku"

Sango instantly darkened that the question "Flirting with a bunch of girls, as usual"

Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder to see Miroku flirting with the girl Sango had said was Ayame. "Isn't that Ayame"

Sango whipped her head around and proceeded towards the two. "Damn hentai" she yelled grabbing his ear

"Sango-love" Miroku started as she dragged him away from Ayame "I was just being nice"

"I wonder where Kouga is" Inuyasha asked aloud before being slapped on the back of the head

"Surprised to see you mutt" he said before noticing the two sisters. "Who are these hotties?"

Kikyo glared while Kagome held out her hand with a smile "Kagome"

Kouga took her hand and kissed it, much to Inuyasha's annoyance "How are you sweetheart"

Her smile faltered some; he was too forward and had a girlfriend "Fine"

Slapping their hands apart Inuyasha barked "Can't you hold your own girl's hand"

The outburst caused Kagome to blush and Kouga to laugh "Jealous much"

"As if" he turned away

Kouga continued to roll with laughter until Ayame walked over "Kouga, who is this" she motioned towards Kagome

"Um Kagome, I think her name is" he replied nervously hoping his girlfriend hadn't saw him kiss her hand "Inuyasha's girlfriend"

Kikyo and Muso's eyebrows rose in laughter at Kagome's mortified face. "He's not really my boyfriend"

"Aw C'mon Kagome" Muso laughed "Wouldn't want your boyfriend to hear that" Kagome paled

"Yeah kag-chan" Kikyo mocked "He'd be really hurt" the two of them rolled in laughter

"Who'd be really hurt" Inuyasha asked coming back to the group

"No one" Kagome said quickly grabbing his arm "Let's dance I love this song" she led him to the dance floor as a Japanese version of "Dancing in the Moonlight" began to play.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to dance together fluidly and the many onlookers began dancing along. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her next to the other dancing couple.

Kagome marveled at Sango's dancing skills. She was twisting her hips as if she was born in the Islands and she grew slightly jealous.

"I wish I could move my hips like that" Kagome laughed as her legs moved in motion to the beat of the song

Sango laughed along "If I had your legs I'd be irresistible" she told the younger girl as her hips continued to twist and shake.

Soon the two couples switched partners and Kagome was dancing with Miroku and Sango with Inuyasha. Kagome laughed as Miroku spun her, she'd never had so much fun in her life.

Soon the two were joined by Kouga and Ayame who did a mock fox-trot step to the beat of the music, mixing their style with the other couples.

Off to the side Kikyo stood with Muso, who was moving to the beat of the song. "Don't you dance Kikyo" he asked her with a smile

She blushed then chastised herself for it "No, Kagome's the dancer, I never learned"

He laughed and she grew angry "What's so damn funny"

"Calm down" he told her still laughing "It's just you don't have to learn to dance, you just feel it"

"What" she asked him confused

He rolled his eyes, she was pretty cute "C'mon" he grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor with the other couples.

By that time everyone was with their original partner. Dancing closely in their own separate worlds. Sango continued to move her hips like a Jamaican winder while several male onlookers gaped at her. However she remained close to Miroku.

Kikyo noticed Kagome and Inuyasha dancing closely and smiled, he made her happy and she was glad. "I wish I could move like her" she said moving stiffly

"Loosen up" Muso told her "You can't dance and stay uptight" he smiled "Besides" he moved closer to her ear "You're much too beautiful to stay so stuffy"

Kikyo pushed back, blushing from the comment "Is that so" she asked with a small smile

Smiling back he replied easily "Yes"

'Wow Kikyo and Muso' Kagome thought 'Never would've guessed that' she turned back to Inuyasha her legs twisting and turning as she did so.

Catching the look on his face she grew worried "Something the matter Inuyasha"

"Not at all" he looked at her intently and moved closer

"This is the best night of my life" she stopped dancing

"Is that so" he asked huskily

"Yeah" she replied with a wide smile and shining eyes "All of my friends are here and my sister. I feel so free"

"I'm glad you're happy" he smiled with her

"It's because of you" she looked into his eyes

He blushed "No, I had nothing to do with it"

"You showed me this great night" she moved closer "That's what you had to do with it"

She stood on her tiptoes and stared into his widening eyes. With a blush and amused smile she kissed him lightly on the lips. Before breaking away he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her closer deepening the kiss. The kiss was awarded with applause from their friends and other onlookers.

* * *

Yura looked at the scene in front of her in obvious jealousy "Her moves are whack anyway" she scowled at the couple dancing "And her outfit is atrocious"

Yura wore a short black dress that tied in a bow in the back. It was very seductive and met with several whistles but no admiration from the man she wanted it from. He was too busy swooning over the goofy bitch.

When the couple kissed she turned red with fury "How dare that bitch put her lips on him" she said aloud

"So I take it you like that boy" a taller man appeared behind her

Turning around she scowled at him "You're clogging up my air" she told him with a sneer

"Believe me wench you are no sight I want to see" he responded darkly

"What's that supposed to mean" she asked offended

"I'm here to make a proposition" he stated simply

"Hell no" she turned to walk away "I don't know you"

Grabbing her arm he pulled her to him roughly "It'll get that bitch off his back and you back on"

She snatched her arm away "Go on"

"Just give me names of people important to him and I'll take care of the rest"

"Do you know that girl" she asked him

"I'm the one asking the questions wench" he told her menacingly "Now give me names"

The girl grew frightened but intrigued "He has a sister-in-law named Kagura and a niece named Rin. The others are his friends Miroku, Sango and Kouga. And her" she narrowed her eyes at Kagome

"I see" the figure said then began to leave

"Wait" Yura called after him "Who are you"

"None of your damn business wench" he replied "And about that girl" he paused "She isn't what she appears to be"

Yura looked at him "Explain"

"No" he walked away "Just make sure that boy knows that"

Narrowing her eyes at his insolence she turned back to the still kissing couple. "Hm" she mused "I knew that bitch was fake." She laughed "Inuyasha is mine"

* * *

**So part 1 of the plan is in action. Yura and the figure have teamed up, any guesses on who that is? LOL. Also how do you feel about the couples? And Kagome and Inuyasha have finally kissed. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, just drop me a line LOL. But as always thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites and don't forget to read and review.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Blackreader27**

**Nane-chan 3**


	12. Chapter 12: An extended Author's note

An extended author's note

Hello All,

As you know it's the holiday break and I should have a new chapter for this story up already. I know I'm keeping you guys waiting too long and I apologize. I had the chapter basically typed up on my laptop, however in my stupidity I forgot my laptop at school…five hours away. So unless the ideas are revitalized in my head you'll have to wait until the seventh for an update. So hopefully it won't take that long.

Once again thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. It lets me know that you guys are still sticking with my story although I have yet to update and I appreciate that so much.

Happy Holidays loves and until next time.


	13. Chapter 13: 21 Questions

**A/N: I have been so busy lately, so I'm sorry about updating so late but here it is. Also it seems to be a slight discrepancy of where Kagome and Inuyasha live. Kagome lives in Azabu which I believe is south of Central Tokyo. While Inuyasha lives in San'ya which would be in Eastern Tokyo, so sorry for that mix up for all of you geography buffs out there. But anyways on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever properly own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Where have you been" Inuyasha was immediately rushed and grabbed into a hug by Kagura

"Kouga's" he said simply before trying to move passed her

"You've been gone for almost two days and you think that you can just waltz in here" Kagura grew angry "Sit your ass down"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha complied and plopped into the chair before staring defiantly at her. "What's up?"

"How about the fact that I nor your niece have seen you and then you walk in here just saying you were at Kouga's" she stepped up to him "I don't think I gave you permission to stay out as long as you wanted to"

"Okasaan" Rin called coming from the back room before spotting Inuyasha "YASHA" she screamed before hugging him "You're back"

"Yeah" he hugged his niece

"Is that your brother-in-law Kagura" a deep voice came from the direction Rin had come from, a voice Inuyasha didn't recognize.

Inuyasha grimaced at the sight of the man; he was tall with a brown somewhat shaggy hair cut, and a somewhat skinny build. What threw him for a loop however was the obvious race difference.

"Who the hell is that guy" Inuyasha demanded darting his eyes back and forth between the man and Kagura

He looked down at Inuyasha "My name is Anthony, that's who the hell I am" he spoke in perfect Japanese

Inuyasha glared at him "Where'd the hell did you learn to speak Japanese" he surveyed the obviously American man "Japanese for dipshits"

"Watch yourself" the man replied balling his fists

"ENOUGH" Kagura yelled "Now answer my question Inuyasha"

"Not until I find out why this asshole is in here"

"He was helping us look for you" Rin spoke up from the background

"I didn't need finding" Inuyasha sneered "Especially from this pasty-faced bitch"

"I would kick your ass" Anthony stepped closer to him before being pushed back by Kagura

"Both of you stop it" she looked between them "You're supposed to be grown men, now stop acting like you're fucking five years old"

"He can't help it" Inuyasha retorted "He looks to be about that age"

"Inuyasha stop it" Kagura cut in "This is the guy I was telling you about"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he had figured as much but he didn't like the aloud confirmation. "You can't be fucking serious"

"Dead serious" she answered

Inuyasha laughed darkly which caused the other three to gape at him in disbelief. "This" he started coldly in between bouts of laughter "is the guy you're trying to get to replace my brother" he continued to laugh "This skinny bitch couldn't even fucking compare"

Anthony's eyes grew into slits but he didn't retaliate "Maybe I should go"

Inuyasha grew serious "Yeah, maybe you should"

"I'll see you soon" he motioned to Kagura before Rin showed him to the door leaving the two of them alone.

After ascertaining that they were indeed alone Kagura yelled towards him "How fucking dare you act like that towards him"

"That asshole is just trying to replace my brother"

"What in the hell are you talking about" Kagura responded in anger "No one is trying to replace Sesshomaru"

"That bitch is" Inuyasha pointed towards the door "And you're letting him" his anger grew and the words fell before he could stop them "Is it that hard Kagura, do you need some dick that bad" the venomous words seeped from his lips

What happened next was a shock for both of them. Kagura's hand drew back and reeled a vicious slap on Inuyasha's face causing blood to drip from his nose and he to stagger back slightly. He felt his nose then looked up at her, frozen in place.

She was also frozen her hand still in the air from when she had slapped him. Snapping out of her trance she responded more deadly than Inuyasha had ever heard "Don't you ever fucking disrespect me like that again. This is my house and my rules apply, do you fucking understand"

"Your house" Inuyasha chuckled before staring at her in disgust "If you say so" he walked away from her and into his room

* * *

"That was so much fun" Kagome yelled as Kikyo zoomed down the streets of Roppongi Hills

"Too much fun" Muso cosigned slapping Kagome five

"I admit, it was pretty nice" Kikyo said with a smile

"Now aren't you glad the temptress convinced you to go" Kagome gave her sister a mischievous smirk causing her to roll her eyes

"Whatever" she retorted as she reached one of the many extravagant homes of Azabu. "This is your stop" she told Muso as he hopped out of the car with ease

"Thanks for the ride and great night" he told the girls with a smile "I'll call you" he told Kikyo with a smirk before somewhat skipping into his home.

"Kiki-chan's got a boyfriend" Kagome laughed as she hopped into the front seat

"Shut up" Kikyo blushed a deep crimson "Besides I wasn't the one sucking face" she smirked

Kagome blushed as well "So, who goes bat-shit crazy for kissing someone attractive"

Kikyo rolled her eyes "Why can't you be like other people and be hurt by a slight insult"

Kagome smiled once more "Because I'm an individual"

Kikyo pulled up to their home and got out of the car with a slight door slam "That you are"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Kagome asked trailing her sister

"Shhh" Kikyo cut her off "No one is supposed to hear us come in this late"

"It's only midnight" Kagome said as they tiptoed into the home

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be out" Kikyo reminded her

"Crap I forgot" she pondered the situation "Do you think they knew we were gone"

"If they went out then probably not" Kikyo lamented "So let's hope for that"

The two girls tiptoed up the stairs to their respective rooms without incident. Thankful Kagome pulled her phone from her pocket and checked her messages.

"I had a great time with you tonight" she read aloud, it was from Inuyasha and she was ecstatic, she decided to call him.

"Hello" his voice resonated through her ears and she thought she would melt

"Hi, Inuyasha"

"What's up Kagome" he asked her

"Nothing much, just getting in" she responded "what about you"

"Pretty much the same, a little ticked but nothing too extreme"

"What's wrong" she asked with concern

"My sister bitched at me for not coming home last night. It's as if she doesn't know I stay at Kouga's sometimes.

"She's just trying to protect you, older sisters are like that" Kagome smiled through the receiver

"I know, Oh God do I know" he laughed "You and your sister look a lot alike"

"Oh thanks I don't get that often" Kagome said with slight sarcasm

Inuyasha chuckled "See now aren't you glad you have a boyfriend who can tell you things you've never heard before"

"Boyfriend" Kagome gasped in slight disbelief

"Yeah boyfriend" Inuyasha said nervously "You know…if you want me to be"

Kagome smiled brightly then jumped up and did a little dance around her room "Of course" she said more geekily then she'd wished.

"Cool" he replied still nervous and also very geek like

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome decided to change the very awkward conversation

"Hm" he replied sounding as if he was laying down

"Wanna play twenty questions" she asked mischievously

He chuckled again "What do you have planned little one"

"Nothing, just wanna get to know you better" she lied on her bed and clutched her pillow

"Okay then, do you wanna start. It'll give me time to think of some good questions"

"Okay" she pondered a moment "What's your full name"

"Takahashi Inuyasha" he said easily "What about you"

"Higurashi Kagome" she replied with a smile

"Seems like I've heard that somewhere before" Inuyasha laughed

"I'm pretty sure I've heard your last name before" she replied "Any relation to Takahashi Rumiko" she asked

"I wish" he laughed "She has to be loaded"

"Do you like any of her works" she asked again

"Hey it was my turn to ask a question" he laughed

"Well sorry, I thought we were taking a break" she pouted

"But to answer your question, yes although I'm pretty sure I like Oda, Watsuki, Takeyi, and Toriyama a bit better" he pondered again "Oh and I love Togashi and of course Arakawa"

"Awesome not into those as much as you but their pretty cool"

"Yeah so what else are you into besides dancing?"

She thought for a moment "I guess I'm a pretty decent writer but there's nothing more I do than dancing"

"I hear that"

"When we first met you told me you were a boxer. Why don't you do that anymore?"

"I only did it because Miroku wanted to. I thought he'd be an ass to me if I stopped to dance but he was pretty cool about it. I guess he figured I was the best out there and he could hustle other people" he chuckled again

"I saw you dancing against that one guy. It's how I met Sango, she seemed pretty mad about it"

"Man Sango needs to chill. She's so uptight, it's like she needs sex or something"

Kagome blushed and was thankful Inuyasha couldn't see her doing so "Yeah guess so" she laughed nervously

Sensing this Inuyasha smirked "That brings me to my next question. Are you a virgin princess?"

"Um….well" she answered

"I knew you were" he laughed

"Excuse you" she said in offense "You don't know if I was a virgin or not"

"You look like one" he replied easily

"How do you look like a virgin" she asked

"That counts as a question you know" he laughed "But you have an innocent look. A very beautiful innocent look. As in pure and untampered. It makes guys want to both fuck and protect you"

"Hm" she scoffed "Including you?" she asked again

"You like breaking the rules of the game don't you" he laughed "But no, I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to have sex with you. But it is far from the only thing I want"

She softened "What else do you want?"

"A lot of things. Mainly to see you smile and doing whatever it takes to keep the smile on your face" he replied with no bullshit whatsoever

She smiled and blushed "I see"

"So" he began changing the topic "That gives me three questions right"

"Wait what"

He counted them in his head "Yes it does. So Favorite color, flower and place to go"

"Um" she thought once more "Blue, thistle and Yoyogi Park"

"I prefer red and why Yoyogi park?"

"I thought I was the one who liked breaking the rules" she smiled "Because its peaceful. I've always wanted a home out there. No business men and bunch of people lining all of the streets. Just a calm paradise in the middle of the bustle"

"Understood, I know how you feel"

"Yeah, so what do you see yourself doing in the future?"

He thought for a moment and was distraught to learn that he had no answer "I don't know"

"Really" her voice held concern

"I'm not like the rest of my friends" he said "Kouga is the best mechanic I know, Sango is multi-talented and can do so many things and Miroku's a fucking genius" he paused "There isn't anything I'm good enough at to make a career out of"

"What about dancing" she told him "You're one of the best dancers I know"

"Not enough to make a career out of it. And to be really renowned you'd have to go to America or Europe or something"

"Are you kidding you're one of the best dancers I know" she beamed "You improvise your moves and make your own choreography. Remember in the hallway and the warehouse not to mention Harajuku. You're amazing Inuyasha"

He blushed before replying "Thanks, but you're better though"

She smiled "Perhaps we're equals, I've never met anyone who could really keep up with me"

"Maybe" he smiled genuinely "So what about you, what do you plan to do in the future"

'Get as far away from my over-bearing, prejudiced father and weakling mother as possible' she thought before replying "See where my dancing takes me. Maybe I'll remain here or go to Europe, America, Australia, anywhere"

"I could see you being very famous, everyone around the world wanting you to choreograph their movies and tours."

"Maybe" she replied with a laugh then a yawn

Inuyasha chuckled "Seems as if someone's sleepy"

"Just a little" Kagome responded yawning slightly once more

"Sounds like more than a little. I'll let you sleep okay and I'll see you Monday."

"Aww" she pouted slightly before laughing "Good night Inuyasha"

"Night Kags"

Hanging up the phone as the sound of his baritone voice faded Kagome smiled before grabbing her pillow and giggling into it joyfully. It had been one of the best nights of her life and she wished for many more.

* * *

**Again thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows etc. I greatly appreciate and love you all.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter**

**Guest**

**Nane-chan3**


End file.
